Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for secure access controlling of a terminal and an apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a method for secure access controlling of a terminal configured to analyze a behavior pattern of the terminal based on location tracking and path anticipating of the terminal, compare a current location and an anticipated path so as to restrict secure access when an abnormality is discovered from the behavior pattern, and an apparatus thereof.
Description of Related Art
As mobile communication environments develop rapidly due to the recent increased supply of smart terminals, various application services such as financial transactions and office processing that require security are being provided through mobile environments.
Today's mobile environments provide secure access controlling services that use user accounts and passwords or information on terminals themselves.
However, such a conventional method has a disadvantage of weak security in case secure access information such as IDs/passwords or information on terminals themselves is exposed when the terminals are lost or personal information is leaked.
In order to compensate this disadvantage, recently, secure access methods using location information on terminals have been suggested, but conventional methods related to these methods merely restrict hardware resources when terminals are located in certain areas, and thus there occurs a problem that secure access may not be restricted for terminals located in places other than those certain areas.